Clash!! Tesoro
| Stamina1 = 30 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Expert | Conditions1 = | Beli1 = 8568-10568 | Experience1 = 2854 | Title1 = Gold-Gold | Quest2 = Clash!! Tesoro: Development | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 40 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Master | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Beli2 = 57333 | Experience2 = 6000 | Title2 = Monster of the New World | Quest3 = Clash!! Tesoro: Ending | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 60 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Ultimate | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Beli3 = ~94,113 | Experience3 = ~10,457 | Title3 = Gold Emperor | Manuals = |Gild. Tesoro}} |Carina}} |Rainbow Armored Crab}} | QuestN = 3 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon first full clear *24 hours Limited-Time Event *Master and Ultimate difficulty has a 100% chance of dropping Carina and Gild. Tesoro *Ultimate difficulty has chance of having a Rainbow Armored Crab show up on stage 4 instead of the Sea Stallion. It has a higher than normal drop rate, BUT is not 100%. :*No one knows exact number for 30 stamina. You'll ask anyways so people estimate it's 30% - 60% for 30 stamina. *Ultimate difficulty also drops Cotton Candies, but the optimal farming is probably done on Master here. *This IS a recurring event but it follows a non-standard pattern. See Feature Film Frenzy for details. *This Clash first ran from Nov. 27 19:00 to Nov. 28 18:59 2016 Tips on How to Beat Tesoro First, note that with Carina's bonus, you cannot use any ATK or orb boosters, do don't put them in your team unless you have another good reason for them (stats, etc.). Second. Don't worry to hard about a team for farming Ultimate. You will need to clear it once to get the Rainbow crab evolver, but after that focusing on Master is optimal for farming (posters/stamina). FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains *Dark King Rayleigh - speed/burst team *Knight of the Sea Jinbe Ex-Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea *Flower Sword Vista/Ricky Mystery Swordsman - INT tanking approach Recommended Support Units *Nami Happiness Punch - to use on the first round of final stage for a burst round *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound - to use on Stage 4 and possibly 5 *Ain Neo Marines Vice Admiral/Nico Robin Straw Hat Pirate - to remove bind/despair from the final stage Recommended Sockets Recommended Teams but her sockets are likely better *Mihawk can be replaced by a beatstick like Sir Crocodile Warlord of the Sea }} Walkthrough for 30 Stamina Tesoro Not that tough. Many teams can clear. Walkthrough for 40 Stamina Tesoro Compared to 60 stamina, key differences are: * enemies hit for less, in particular the canoneers from stage 4 hit for 4.5k or so you can stall on one of them more easily, and hope for meat orb luck (works well for Double Ray to refresh GPU) * stage 2 turtles have 8 HP so you can stall on them twice. Penguin can also be stalled on with a low ATK unit. Double Ray strategy: stall on turtles just enough to have GPU ready for Stage 4. GPU, keep one canoneer alive and recharge GPU for the boss stage. On boss stage, Ain, TowelNami, burst. GPU gives you 3 more turns in case you mess up perfects (or don't have TowelNami and rely on slower way to generate the burst). The higher your GPU's skill CD, the more difficult this will be, as the stage 4 grunts often start on 1 CD, 2 MAX, and taking them out quickly is not always easy for Double Ray. If you can GPU twice, this is not a difficult clash. Baccarat variant See the guide at reddit for Baccarat + Whitey Bay/Towel Nami, GPU, Aokiji, Mihawk. Note: does require MAX Aokiji sill ups. Walkthrough for 60 Stamina Tesoro | 3HP = Carina has 520,000 HP, Bodyguards 32,000 each. | 3AttackPattern = Carina attacks for 3890 damage on a 1 turn cool-down. Bodyguards attack for 3612 damage on a 1-2 into a 1 turn cool-down. Carina will preemptively activate a 1.4x *CONFIRM* Slot Type boost for 99 turns, and an ATK up boost for 99 turn. No HP trigger specials, will flee when defeated after fully healing. | 4Image = No Image.jpg | 4Enemies = Sea Stallion + Bazooka Billions Baroque Works | 4Tips = | 4Boss = + | 4HP = | 4AttackPattern = Baroque Grunts attack for 10,500 damage on a 1-2 into a 3 turn cool-down. Sea Stallion will lock a random unit for 6 turns. | 5Image = No Image.jpg | 5Enemies = Gild. Tesoro Gold Ship Casino King | 5Tips = | 5Boss = | 5HP = 1,950,000 HP | 5AttackPattern = Attacks for 6244 damage on a 1 turn cool-down. Preemptive despairs and locks helper captain for 4 turns, and changes all slots to . First turn will reduce your ATK damage for 1 turn. Second turn will add DEF protection on self for 1 turn. Third turn will put up immunity buff for 99 turns, raise his ATK power for 99 turns, and hits for 9364 now. Repeats this pattern until <20% HP when he will attack for 56,100 damage. | SecImage = No Image.jpg | SecEnemies = Rainbow Armored Crab + Bazooka Billions Baroque Works | SecTips = | SecBoss = + | SecHP = 12 HP | SecAttackPattern = Attacks for 5,000 damage on a 3 into a 2 turn cool-down. Grunts behave as they normally would. }} Team Builder Helper Category:Clashes